The worldwide Quirk Competition
by herobro
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has finally gotten his provisional license! Little did he know, people around the world have been gearing up for combat to prove that they are their countries mightiest heroes to the world! join Izuku and the rest of the gang and follow them to the Worldwide Quirk Competition, where kids from around the world test their will and strength in battles you've never seen!
1. Chapter 1

**So... yeah. I'm taking a crack at making a fanfic. Please don't judge too harshly, as it's my first.**

* * *

Midoriya walked to school. He was really happy that he had gotten his provisional license. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even see a brown haired girl sneak up on him.

Suddenly, Midoriya felt a tap on his left shoulder. He looked to his left, but no one was there. Having realized he had fallen for the trick, he looked to his right and saw Uraraka grinning.

"Hello Uraraka! How are you?" Midoriya asked.

"Not bad! You?" Uraraka said.

"I'm just wondering what we'll do in class today." Said Midoriya as he gazed up at the letter H shaped building.

"I bet it'll be fun!" Came Uraraka's response.

Midoriya's quirk was One for All, which was passed down to him by the symbol of peace: All Might. And although that was his quirk now, he couldn't help but jokingly think that his other quirk could be forewarning, because he had a feeling that he was going to be impressed by whatever was going to happen today in class.

* * *

"...And that's it for English class, baby!" Said Present Mic as he finished his lecture.

Midoriya closed his notebook, which was chock full of notes on both heroes and his class notes.

"And now we have Eraserhead with a couple of announcements, yeah! Everybody clap your hands!" Present Mic shouted with gusto. Everybody gave a half hearted response to Present Mic's intro as Aizawa-sensei entered the class.

"Quiet down Mic, you're giving me a headache" mumbled the Homeroom teacher.

"I can't help but be loud, you know." Said Present Mic.

"Anyway," Aizawa continued, "as you know, the sports festival has come and gone. Everyone everywhere watched you on tv. But did you know that you aren't the only ones who had a sports festival?"

Everyone suddenly sat up, interested. Except for Bakugo, who couldn't have cared less, and Ashido, who was nodding off. Kaminari leaned over and poked her awake. Ojiro raised his hand, and was called on.

"What does that have to do with us, sir?" Ojiro inquired. Suddenly the door slammed open, and a huge voice boomed "because those of you who made it to the vs rounds will be competing against other kids from around the world!" All Might stepped inside, leaving everyone with shocked faces, all for different reasons.

"We're going to fight others from around the world!?" Exclaimed Iida.

"A very interesting aspect." Said Tokoyami.

"I bet we'll meet some cute guys!" Ashido squealed with her hands clasped to her chest.

"I wonder if I'll meet anyone manly." Mused Kirishima.

"You stole my thunder" accused Aizawa to All Might, making the muscular giant's smile slightly smaller. "Sorry about that" he said, scratching the side of his head.

Midoriya pondered what was going to happen in the next week. "Whatever happens," he thought, "I'll do my best."

* * *

"I CAN'T WAIT! Exclaimed Ashido, grinning ear to ear. She and a couple of other students were sitting in the dorm room living room, happily discussing the trip that would be happening next weekend.

"I agree, I believe that it'll be a fun, and challenging experience!" Said Yaoyorozu also smiling.

"I can't wait to see how strong some of these guys are going to be." Said Kirishima, punching a fist into his hand.

"Hey, shouldn't we do some of our homework?" Said Iida, waving his hands robotically.

"We have homework!?" Exclaimed Kaminari, a horrified expression on his face.

"Don't worry, all we have to do is three and a half hours of quirk training and watch the German sports festival. Aizawa-sensei made sure to record every country that had a sports festival." Announced Iida.

"THREE AND A HALF HOURS!?" Everyone yelled.

"Yup, and I've just set up the projector in my room. Grab some snacks and drinks, but make sure not to spill anything!" Said Iida.

"Well, at least we're watching the festival first" grumbled Ashido, heading to her room to grab some blankets.

"I wonder what kind of quirks they'll have" said Uraraka as she tailed Ashido to the girls side.

As everyone got settled into comfortable positions, Iida started the film. Suddenly, A german announcers voice came shouting out the speakers at a breakneck pace. Japanese subtitles sprang up from the bottom of the screen, saying "COME ONE COME ALL! THE SPORTS FESTIVAL IS COMING TO A CLOSE! WE'VE COME SO FAR AND HAD SO MUCH FUN, BUT NOW, WE MUST FINALLY COME TO THE END WITH OUR VS ROUNDS! LET THE FIRST MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND BEGIN!

A short boy with white hair walked up to the arena. A curly haired brunette girl walked up the other side and stopped a few yards away from the white haired kid. The german announcer began roaring again and the subtitles popped back up. "IN THE EAST SIDE OF ARENA, WITH SHOCKING WHITE HAIR, IT'S FRITZ MÜLLER! AND ON THE WEST SIDE, WE HAVE A BEAUTIFUL GIRL WITH A BEAUTIFUL QUIRK! GIVE A HAND TO ANNA SCHMIDT! READY!? AUDIENCE COUNT ME DOWN!

The crowd all shouted in unison "THREE! TWO! ONE! START!

And all hell broke loose.

Suddenly, Fritz's eyes turned red and a ray of pure red light came from them hitting Anna straight in the chest. It would've hurt her extremely badly if it had not reflect off her body, which was now as reflective as a mirror. She then ran towards Fritz, who was continuously firing beam after beam, all of them making its mark, but to no avail. Soon Anna was in front of Fritz, and with a shout, she gave an uppercut to Fritz, and a crack was heard above the roar of the crowd. Fritz fell, and the announcer screamed "AND ANNA DEALS OUT A FEROCIOUS UPPERCUT! FRITZ ISN'T GETTING UP, SO I THINK WE HAVE OUR WINNER!

Ashido, who was laying on her stomach on Iida's bed behind Aoyama, poked his head.

"Doesn't that remind you of our fight?" Said Ashido with a grin. Aoyama nodded and said "but this time, I won't lose _mon ami"_ and grinned back, then turned back to the projector.

Fight after fight was fought, tough and hard, until finally, the winners were declared. Anna was first, a boy named Paolo was second, and third was a girl named Mia. They were then awarded with medals, and Iida turned off the projector. He turned to his classmates.

"We all have a lot off work to do." Iida said, looking each of his peers in the eye. "Let's work our butts off and win!"

Everybody cheered.

* * *

After a long week of serious quirk training, it was finally Saturday. Midoriya had gotten his mom to sign the form for the trip to the USA in a place called Salt Lake City (which is where the Worldwide Quirk Competition is being held). Now, as he was boarding the plane along with everyone who had gotten their form signed (thankfully everyone did, including Shinsou, Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki), Midoriya couldn't help but wonder what the other teams would be like. He knew that Japan was competing (obviously), and that the USA team would be competing too. He also knew that a lot of European countries would be joining in as well, though he didn't know an exact number. Midoriya's thoughts were interrupted as he sat down next to Aoyama, who promptly asked him if he knew any French.

"I'm sorry Aoyama, I don't." Midoriya replied.

" _Ah non,_ its fine, the main reason I asked is because one of our opponents are the French, and I can not wait to meet them!" Aoyama started babbling on about how the French were great architects and such while Midoriya began to tune him out. Midoriya was about to nod off until he felt someone slide into the aisle seat on his left. Midoriya glanced up to see plain dark hair and a face with a smile that was mostly all top teeth.

"Hi Sero." Midoriya said.

"Hey Midoriya! How are you?" Asked Sero as he sat down. "Good." Came Midoriya's reply.

"You know, I've been doing some homework recently-" Sero cut off when Midoriya looked up in surprise.

"You don't have to look so surprised, you know" huffed Sero, his smile turning to a frown.

"Sorry. Continue please" said Midoriya.

Sero began again. "So I've been doing some homework on who our opponents are, and some of the teams look like pushovers."

"That's good." Midoriya responded.

"But there's more" Sero said. "There are several that are really strong. And I mean crazy strong!" Sero exclaimed.

Midoriya was curious. "How strong?" He asked.

"Just watch this" said Sero, and pulled out his iPad and pressed the play button on a video Sero had been watching before the flight arrived. An announcer's voice blared through the iPad's speakers: _"- And here we are folks, the final match between our two power houses from class 230! From class 230, He's steamy and dreamy, he'll make your pants creamy, Clap your hands for Anthony Manchester! And on the opposite side, also from class 230, he's offense and defense all in one body! Give it up for Jeremy Rogan!"_

Sero then stopped the video and looked at Midoriya. "The winner was Rogan. His quirk was so powerful! His quirk is called '3rd Law.' Supposedly every action involving him doesn't have an equal and opposite reaction. Instead he can control where the equal and opposite reaction is sent. So if he were to punch a brick wall, the opposite reaction that would've broke his hand is redirected into the wall and breaks the wall instead!"

"And if he's punched in the face, he wouldn't feel any of it, but whoever punched him would feel double the pain." Midoriya said, nodding as he began to understand.

"Exactly. And the other guy, Manchester? His quirk is 'volcano.' He can turn his body as hard as volcanic rock, or he can make lava come from his pores! Thankfully, I can tell what his weakness is because he lost, his body _overheats_ the longer he uses his quirk, but he still was a powerful opponent." Sero finished speaking and looked at Midoriya to see him mumbling to himself and writing in a notebook about how the Americans were going to be a strong group. Sero then asked if he could have most of the elbow room, to which Midoriya replied with a simple nod. He couldn't afford to lose his train of thought. Either way, Midoriya knew that there were going to be some tough battles ahead.

* * *

 **Wow. Not to sound narcissistic or anything, but I'm pretty proud of myself! I hope you will like reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Not sure when I can get back to writing, as I am very busy with school and my job.**


	2. The WQC chapter 2

**New chapter! Can't believe I'm here! Let's get right into it, shall we?**

The plane touched down with a gentle thud. Midoriya awoke with a start and looked out the window. He was here. Finally. Salt Lake City. Unfortunately, night had fallen on America, so not many people were awake now. As Midoriya stood and stretched his cramped and tired legs, Everyone in standard class did the same. As everyone got off the plane, they noticed there was a stern looking man in an expensive suit with a sign that said U.A. Everyone looked at each other, and approached the man apprehensively.

"About time" said the man, and gave a curt nod to the 15 U.A. students. "Follow me" he said, and took off at a brisk pace towards the front of the airport. "Excuse me?" Asked Kirishima. The stern man ignored him and continued walking. "Excuse me?" Kirishima tried again. The man ignored Kirishima once more.

" OH FOR FUCKS SAKE, LISTEN TO HIM!" Yelled an angry Bakugo.

The man whirled around, glaring at the U.A. students and yelled something in English, and then switched back to japanese. "My job is to simply take you to the school, and introduce you to the students. I do not have to answer any of your ridiculous questions until then. Understood?" Everybody nodded. "Good. Now follow." The stern man said.

"I just wanted to ask his name." Said Kirishima dejectedly. Everyone followed the stern man out to a fancy white limo.

The stern man opened the door and said

"Get in if you know what's good for you."

Everybody shot him glares as they piled into the limo. They then drove off in silence.

For a while nobody said anything. It was Uraraka who broke the silence. "Who are we facing off against first?" She asked.

Iida pulled the schedule out of the seat pocket. "Looks like we're up against Russia's team." He said, glancing up and down the page.

"What do you think the girls will be like?" Asked Kaminari to Sero.

"Forget the girls, I wanna meet some guys!" Said Ashido happily.

"I bet we'll meet some manly men on the USA team" said Tetsutetsu to Kirishima, who then punched a fist into his hand and then said "'course, they won't be manlier than me." Everyone began talking about what they thought the USA team would be like for the rest of the trip until the limo slowed to a halt. Everyone crowded to the window and looked out. The limo had parked in front of a huge mansion, with a glass roof, accompanied by a huge garden on either side, and a sidewalk that went on for several yards. As everyone got out of the limo, Midoriya felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back to find who had tapped his shoulder, but saw no one. He looked around at everyone, and noticed that some of the others were looking around in confusion.

"Who tapped me on my shoulder?" Asked Midoriya.

"I was tapped too!" Exclaimed Yaoyorozu.

" _Je ne c'est quoi,_ but I think I saw what did the tapping" said Aoyama, who was the first to look up. "I saw a glittering thing behind Midoriya just before he turned around."

Everyone looked at each other with confused expressions.

"You know what? I'll bet there's someone in the school who did this." Said Iida. Everyone, who had no better argument, just agreed and left it at that. Suddenly, a van rolled up next to the limo. The window rolled down and a guy with a horn in the middle of his forehead stuck his head out and said in a gruff voice "your stuff is in the back. I'll pop the trunk." The back of the car opened and everyone went to collect their luggage. Once everyone had their suitcases, the limo and the van peeled off, and the U.A. students headed down the 30 yard long sidewalk. As the students got to the door of the mansion, a girl suddenly popped into view and said something in English. Then she handed out some black earpieces and pantomimed putting them in her ears. Everyone did as she did, and then the girl began talking again, but this time in Japanese.

"Hello? Can you understand me?" Said the girl.

"Loud and clear" Said Kaminari.

"Good! Welcome to Super Star High School! Where stars become super! My name is Grace Tipton, and I'll be your guide around the school! I hope Hobbes wasn't too rude."

"Was Hobbes the guy who picked us up? Because he was kind of a jerk." Complained Kirishima.

"Ha! Yeah, he's usually like that. We've asked him to tone it down, but he's just never done it. Well, I'll let you in."

Grace said, and disappeared in a cloud of sparkles. Everyone's mouth fell open.

"Where'd she go?" Asked Ashido to no one in particular.

Suddenly, the door unlocked and opened, and on the other side was Grace.

"Well, as I said, welcome to Super Star High School!"

Everyone stepped inside, and their eyes almost popped out of their heads. There was a crystal chandelier in the middle of the room, hanging low. A huge staircase led up to a hallway, with mahogany railings, which went in opposite directions. The entire floor was covered in a velvet carpet, and the furniture literally seemed to be made out of animals.

"AWESOME!" Everyone said.

"I know right!? It all looks so fancy!" Exclaimed Grace.

"Hey! What's with all the noise?" Someone suddenly yelled from up the staircase.

"Sorry Anthony!" Grace yelled back.

"Anthony? As in, Anthony Manchester?"

Asked Sero nervously.

"That would be me!" Said the boy that the voice belonged to, now appearing at the top of the staircase.

Sero started whispering to Kirishima.

Anthony slid down the staircase, stopping in front of the U.A. students. He then pulled out an earpiece and stuck it in his ear.

"Nice to meet you all. My name's Anthony Manchester. A little hint about this school. Try to stay out of the way of the Super 5. If you do, it'll be easier on yourselves."

Who's the Super 5?" Asked Midoriya.

"Well, I'm ranked #2 in the school rankings, so that makes me one of the Super 5. I'm also the only one of the five who are kind to first visitors. That's why I said stay away from the 5, because they will seriously mess you up. I'll try to keep the others off your backs, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Anthony smiled at the group and turned back to the stairs, then said he was going back to sleep. But before he could get halfway up the stairs, Kirishima called out

"Hey Anthony!" Anthony turned back, having heard his name.

"Did one of the U.A. kids call my name?" He asked Grace. Grace nodded.

"Who said that?" Anthony asked, and Kirishima raised his hand.

"I want to fight you in your volcanic rock form." Kirishima said, and Anthony smiled.

"Sure thing man. Right now or in the morning?" Anthony responded.

"Right now. I'm sure you have a training field, right?" Asked Kirishima, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah. Follow me" Anthony said, and they all followed him up the stairs.

"COOL!" Everyone shouted, amazed by what they saw. On the top of the school, there was a glass roof covering an enormous arena. There were also a couple of mock rescue stages.

"This must all seem pretty amazing, huh?" Said Anthony, who began stretching.

"Not really" lied Kirishima, whose eyes were sweeping one side of the room to the other, also beginning to stretch.

Both boys took up their positions in the arena.

"By the way, why did you want to fight my volcanic rock form?" Asked Anthony, making friendly conversation.

"It's because that my quirk is hardening."

"Ha! You literally get hard! That's funny." Cracked Anthony, causing Kirishima to frown.

"Don't quirk shame" said Kirishima, and charged.

Suddenly, Anthony took up a stance. His body glowed like molten lava, then his skin turned black.

"Obsidian!" Exclaimed Sero. "That's his toughest form! Look out Kirishima!"

"Gotcha." said Kirishima in a tough voice, and threw a punch at Anthony.

Anthony easily ducked the punch and went low and gut punched Kirishima. Kirishima's body made a cracking sound and he stumbled back. Anthony seized the opportunity and slammed a black fist into Kirishima's chest. Kirishima fell back from the enormous force and rolled head over heel. Everybody gasped.

"It's been fun, Kirishima" said Anthony, advancing on the the red haired boy, who was struggling to stand up. "But I have to knock you out with this next punch or I won't beat my record."

A sharp thud was heard as Anthony swung a fist at Kirishima's face. Everybody closed their eyes, hoping Kirishima wouldn't be too badly hurt. There was silence.

As everyone opened their eyes, they beheld a sight they wouldn't soon forget.

Kirishima had caught Anthony's fist!

It was clear that they were struggling, Kirishima was trying to stand up, and Anthony was trying to force him back down. Suddenly Kirishima cried out, and he jumped away, shaking his hand.

"That's cheating!" Yelled Kirishima, his hand was now a hot pink color of burned skin. "I wanted to fight you in your volcanic rock form!"

"You forgot to specify _only_ my volcanic rock form." Said Anthony, chuckling as he looked at his obsidian fist, which had glowed molten hot to get out of Kirishima's grip.

"But you know what? That was kind of unfair, so I won't do any more tricks. How's that sound?" Said Anthony, smiling at a frustrated Kirishima.

"As long as you stick by your rules" Kirishima said gruffly, and charged again. Anthony waited, and then took a stance.

" _What a pity. His face is wide open!"_ Anthony thought, and swung his left volcanic fist, connecting with Kirishima's face with a crack. Kirishima's face went sideways, his legs gave out, and he crumpled. Everybody stood with their mouths open in shock.

"Kirishima!" Tetsutetsu yelled, then ran over to him, falling to his knees next to the red haired boy.

"Hey. Come on man, hang in there." Said Tetsutetsu, cradling Kirishima's head. Kirishima responded with a snore. He had been knocked out so bad he fell asleep.

That was not cool!" Tetsutetsu shouted at Anthony, getting off his knees and taking a stance.

"He challenged me! I just fought with his rules, and the stronger person came out on top!" Anthony said defensively. "I'll take him to the infirmary while you guys get settled in. Dorms are on the 4th floor. We passed them on the way up."

As everyone trudged to the stairs, Anthony called to Tetsutetsu.

"Hey! Guy! Yeah, you! Help me with Kirishima, will you?"

"My name's Tetsutetsu, for future reference." Said Tetsutetsu, and picked up Kirishima and slung him over his shoulder.

"Well then Tetsutetsu, nice to meet you." Said Anthony, and stuck out his hand.

Tetsutetsu reluctantly shook his hand.

"That was a good fight. We're going this way." Said Anthony, and then pointed in a direction and started walking.

"Seemed pretty one-sided to me." Mumbled Tetsutetsu.

"Yeah, well, that's just natural, since I'm number two in the super 5." Anthony responded.

"Who _are_ the super 5 anyway?"

"The 5 are kinda mean. I tell them to tone it down, but they just don't. I hope you don't lump me in with them." Said Anthony, looking down.

"No, I meant their names." Said Tetsutetsu.

"Oh. Right. Well, I'll tell you."

Anthony said, and then took in a deep breath.

"Ranked at number 5 on the leaderboard, with the quirk: Bone, he can literally take his bones out of his body and use them as weapons! Not only that, but they grow back instantly, so they are never broken! It's Trevor Bentley!" Anthony said in a deep voice.

 _Oh great, he's doing an announcers voice._

Thought Tetsutetsu.

Anthony continued. "Ranked 4th on the leaderboard, he's got the best hair of the super 5! With the quirk: Tar, he can turn into a tar monster! He can throw flaming tar! He could literally trap you in tar! Give it up for the tar pit Wesley Peterson!"

"Ranked number 3 on the leaderboard, you'd better get the bug spray, 'cause you're gonna need it if you go up against this man. With the quirk: Hive, his body is a literal bee and wasps nest! His mind is the queen bee, and depending on what nectar or honey he eats is what bee or wasp comes out of him! It's George Nester!"

Anthony stopped the commentary and said to Tetsutetsu "You already know that I'm second on the leaderboard, so no need to introduce myself." And then switched back to the announcers voice.

"And at the top spot! With a very powerful quirk called '3rd law,' which redirects every action and reaction that involves him, we have our shining star of Super Star High, in 1st on the leaderboard, Jeremy Rogan!"

Anthony finished with a bow, and then turned to Tetsutetsu and said "the infirmary is this door right here" and opened it. Tetsutetsu walked in and deposited Kirishima on a bed. Tetsutetsu asked if the nurse was here.

"Yeah, she just never shows herself to non-patients." Said Anthony in a spooky voice, wiggling his fingers. "Come on. I'll show you to the dorms." Anthony said, and motioned with his head for Tetsutetsu to follow him.

When Tetsutetsu got back, he noticed that everybody was laying around the living room couch, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and Todoroki said what everybody was thinking.

"We're worried about how we will fare against the rest of the USA team. Kirishima was one of our best close up fighters, and he was taken down in three hits, even though he was using his quirk."

Everybody looked around the room.

"Well, at least I know the quirks of the super 5 now, and we can work out some plans to beat them."

Everybody looked up at Tetsutetsu with a hopeful gaze.

"Well? The fuck you waiting for? Spill it!" Said Bakugo, sitting up.

Tetsutetsu told the group about the super 5 and their quirks. Everybody's eyes got huge when they heard about the bone guy and the bee guy.

"That's absurd!" Said a disgusted Yaoyorozu. "He pulls his own bones out of his body!?"

"I want to see what the bee guy looks like." Said Kaminari.

"Well, one thing is for certain, we have to find weaknesses." Said Iida.

"How about tomorrow?" Said Uraraka, And everyone agreed.

Everyone began saying goodnight to each other and heading for bed. They could tell it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

 **I'm really glad to have finished this, can't wait to hear what you thought of it!**


	3. The WQC chapter three

**Chapter three already? Dang. Hope you've been enjoying my fanfic, cause I sure have been! Ok, fanfic go!**

Midoriya woke up feeling refreshed. He was in the Super Star High School guest dorm. Midoriya got up and put on a pair of gym shorts and a casual white t-shirt. Then he stepped outside. Everyone was on their knees in front Iida, who was smacking paper on an easel with a meter stick.

"What's going on?" Asked Midoriya.

"Iida is instructing each of us on how to beat the super 5." Said Tokoyami.

"I'LL KILL 'EM ALL!" Yelled Bakugo, and then got up and stalked off. Midoriya sat down.

"Midoriya!" Said Iida. "I see you have the decency to join us!"

"Sorry. Slept in." Mumbled Midoriya.

"That's fine, since we just finished everyone's counters. You're the only one left." Iida said.

"Okay, hit me. What've you got?" Asked Midoriya, ready to learn.

"The bone guy." Iida said authoritatively, smacking the paper. "Just avoid his weapons, and you should be fine."

"Got it" said Midoriya, taking out his notebook and jotting down notes.

"The tar guy. Don't get caught in his tar. Even though your strength could probably get you out, it would still be bad if he slowed you down." Iida said. Midoriya nodded and continued writing.

"The bee guy. You would be a perfect match up. Just blow the bees away." Iida continued. Again midoriya nodded, taking notes as fast as his fingers would let him.

" the volcano guy, Anthony. In volcanic rock form, he should be a piece of cake, but his lava is what will throw you for the loop. You'll just have to make it a close quarters fight before he can spew lava." Iida said, looking over at the green haired teen, who finished writing and looked up.

"Who's next?" asked Midoriya, pencil poised for more furious scribbling.

"The next guy, well, he's hard to figure out. supposedly anything that happens to him will never really affect him. He is literally offense and defense at the same time. Just try grabbing his shirt to throw him out of the ring." Iida finished, looking confused. His eyes trailed off and saw a bee sitting on Midoriya's shoulder. Iida's eyes widened. The bee, having noticed being noticed, took flight and flew towards the door as fast as its wings could take it.

"Get the bee!" shouted Iida, and ran towards the striped insect, which flew higher to avoid being caught. Everyone saw the bee and took off after Iida, jumping after the insect, which was useless, since nobody could catch it with their bare hands. Everyone chased the insect, but couldn't catch it, and eventually couldn't spot the bug anymore, since the walls had now changed from a white to a gray. When everybody looked around, they noticed that they were now in the cafeteria, filled with american kids getting their gourmet muffins and pancakes. As the U.A. students took in their surroundings, they noticed a group of five kids heading towards them. They each had on disdainful expressions, except for one of them, which they recognized to be Anthony Manchester.

"Well! What do you think, boys?" said the tallest guy in the middle in a condescending voice, holding out his hands to the sides with a smirk on his face. "Do you think we stand a cha-"

"WHERE THE HELL- oh. There you are. Don't leave me behind, or I'll blow you all to pieces." said Bakugo, and then looked the group of five up and down, sizing them up.

"So you all are the Super 5? Gotta say, I'm unimpressed." Sneered Bakugo, causing the 4 to frown, except for Anthony, who smiled and said "well, you got us there, not all of us have the best looks." Then elbowed Wesley playfully, who ran a hand over his hair and said "Dont compliment me if you're joking about it."

"They were developing ways to beat our quirks. I sent my scout bee to check out the competition, and found them forming counters." said the the boy on the left of the middle kid, whose face and arms were covered entirely with hexagonal holes, some of which had bees coming in and out of them.

"Hmph. How rude. And we were coming over to welcome you to Star High. Well, I guess we'll have to welcome you like real guests then." The middle guy said with a sneer, then shouted " TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS!"

Everyone filed out, looking at the U.A. Students with fearful looks in their eyes.

"They are _so_ dead." Said a guy with blue skin and three thin tails.

"Yo, check it! I heard that George finally managed to take control of the tarantula hawk!" Said another guy to a girl, who responded with "think we'll see it in action?"

As everyone took to the stairs, the whispering grew more hushed, and had completely stopped by the time that everyone made it to the top floor.

"George, pick your opponent." Said the middle guy to the bee covered student, who then scanned the U.A. Students with scorn. He then pointed out to crowd, and pointed at Aoyama.

"Him" George simply said, and then walked to an end of the field.

" _Merci_! I can't wait to see how I stack up against a beehive!" said Aoyama as he walked to the opposing end of the field, which caused George to scowl.

"I'll sting you for that. Count us down, Jeremy." said George, and then Jeremy announced the rules.

"When someone goes out of the field boundaries, says they give up, or can no longer freely move, they are out. Ready?" asked Jeremy, then began counting down.

"THREE!" Jeremy screamed. George took of his shirt, showing off his countless beehive hexagons covering his body.

"TWO!" Jeremy screamed again. Aoyama took up his signature arms-over-head pose.

"ONE!" Jeremy screamed for the final time, and the crowd drew in a breath.

"BEGIN!" Screamed Jeremy, and Aoyama shot off a laser from his belt, and hit George in the chest.

"Oooh!" said the crowd, admiring the sparkles that fired off from Aoyama's belly.

George got back up, looking pissed. He gave a shout, and then giant bees began erupting from his body, flying off in different directions, then forming a cloud around Aoyama.

"Vespa Mandarinia. Also known as the Asian Giant Hornet. You should recognize them, they're from your side of the world." George said, and the bees began closing in. Aoyama began frantically firing off beam after beam, killing the bees chunks at a time, but George kept adding bees to the cloud.

The bees began stinging Aoyama, who fell down with a scream.

"They may rank pretty low on the Schmidt pain index, but that doesn't mean they don't hurt like hell." George shouted over the sound of Aoyama screaming bloody murder.

"Schmidt himself described it as a hot nail being driven into his body." George continued, and the U.A. Students noticed that Aoyama had stopped firing off lasers.

"Can you stop now? Aoyama's not moving anymore." said Midoriya urgently, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Oh, but I need to make sure he's unconscious." said George with mock sincerity, and then turned back to Aoyama and said "It's strange, though, since the bee's have been stinging him the entire time, and he's no longer making noise."

Everyone's eyes widened, and then the U.A. students rushed to Aoyama's side, swatting the bee's away.

"HEY! You're interfering!" said an angry George, and made his bees descend onto the students.

"SMASH!" yelled Midoriya, flicking his finger supercharged with One For All, and the bees were flung aside like a sheet of paper in a tornado.

George stumbled and fell, and the U.A. Students beheld a horrible sight.

Aoyama was curled in the fetal position, hands covering his face. His skin had turned a swollen red, and his hair was a raggedy mess.

"Oh my God." Said Yaoyorozu. "He looks like a burn victim!"

"A tragic defeat at the hands of an angry man." Said Tokoyami in a solemn voice.

Suddenly, Aoyama started moving, uncovering his face.

"Is he done?" Said Aoyama in a teeny voice.

Everybody gawked at Aoyama. Every part of him was stung, _except_ for his face.

"Classic Aoyama. He just couldn't have his face damaged." said Kaminari.

"But that _was_ kinda mean." said Sero with a frown, and the group turned towards George, negative looks clearly readable on their faces.

"I'LL DESTROY THE LITTLE SHIT!" shouted Bakugo, clearly looking for a reason to fight, and launched into the air to drill George into the ground.

"I don't think so!" said a voice, and Bakugo was suddenly on the ground with Jeremy on top of him. "There! All good now." said Jeremy with a cruel smile, and began dusting himself off. Then Jeremy got off of Bakugo and with a dark look said "Don't think that you can just attack a friend of mine and expect me to be okay with it."

Bakugo reached up and puffed smoke into Jeremy's face. Jeremy reached into the smoke and grabbed Bakugo's shirt, a fist forming in his other hand.

"YOU WANNA DIE YOU FUCKING JAP!?" Screamed Jeremy, enraged, And was about to slam his fist into Bakugo's face, when suddenly, he stopped moving.

"What…..the…..hell…" Jeremy said, and another person came into view, his face relaxed and nonchalant, one hand in his pocket, the other making a weird gesture which was pointed at Jeremy.

"Just relax. Don't fight it. The more you resist, the harder it is on you." said the boy, who seemed to know what he was doing. Jeremy was struggling to get on his knees, he then gagged, threw up on himself, and then passed out.

"Well, that was unnecessary. Sheesh, he even puked!" said the guy, and then held out his hand to Bakugo, who slapped it away and got up by himself and stumbled off.

The guy shrugged and then went over to the U.A. students, and stuck out his hand. "Ray Martinez. Nice to meet you." Iida pushed his way to the front and grabbed Ray's hand and pumped it hard.

"Iida. We're the Japan team. That is an interesting quirk you have there."

"You think so?" Said Ray, scratching the back of his neck and looking over his shoulder nervously.

"Yes! What's it called?" Asked Iida, still shaking Ray's hand. Ray withdrew his hand.

"You should probably take him to the nurse's office."Ray pointed at Aoyama, changing the subject.

"I got him, don't mind me." Said Tetsutetsu, and Shiozaki ran to help.

"So, as you were saying?" Said Iida, looking back at Ray, who had started to inch away from Iida.

"Um, I have to… uh, go… somewhere." Said Ray, and turned and started walking off in a random direction. Before he could get very far, Grace popped into view in front of Ray in a shower of sparkles. Iida watched as the two seemed to have a disagreement of sorts, but then looked to be resolved as the two headed back over to the U.A. students.

"Hi again! How's it going?" Said Grace in a cheerful voice to the remaining U.A. students.

"It's going okay, just bummed out that another one of our team got KO'd already." Said Kaminari, a depressed look on his face.

"You never answered my question." Said Iida, and then looked at Ray pointedly.

"I'll discuss it over breakfast. It's about time they close the cafeteria, so let's get a muffin, and I'll tell you while I eat some pancakes." Said Ray, and the group went back down to the cafeteria.


	4. The WQC Chapter 4

**Alright, you know the drill, lets just begin reading along! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the wait. Writer's block sucks.**

"So, you were saying?" asked Iida for about the fifth time.

"I don't like talking about my quirk." said Ray, rubbing the back of his neck. "It kinda makes me uncomfortable."

"What's there to be uncomfortable about?" asked Sero.

"It's got something to do with the past." mumbled Ray, and scratched the back of his head.

"Well? We're listening!" said Ashido, and was immediately chided by Iida, who said that lots of people have things they just don't like talking about.

"It's fine, I'll just get over it." said Ray, and began explaining his background.

"My Quirk is Gamer. It allows me to use abilities in games I've beaten. So if I've absorbed a video game where a character uses a telepathic ability-" Ray was cut off by Midoriya's mumbling and scribbling.

"You're almost exactly like a video game character." mumbled Midoriya, loud enough for Ray to hear, who scratched the back of his head and nodded.

"Yeah." said Ray, who looked over his shoulder, and then turned back to the group.

"Why would you not like to talk about something so cool?" asked Kaminari, who then turned to Ashido and started talking about all the games he probably beat.

"Because of what happened in the past. I'll explain, but give me a minute, I haven't even started on my pancakes." Everybody backed off from Ray, who started buttering his stack, and then cut off a piece and stuck it in his mouth.

"When we were kids, Jeremy and I were best friends." Nobody moved. Even Midoriya looked up from his notes. It was as if with those words Ray had dropped a stun grenade on the table. He then continued.

"We were friends all the way up until fifth grade, because I accidentally threw a fireball, since I had just beat Super Mario Bros. That was when he started hanging out with a bunch of bullies. They complimented him, telling him how powerful his quirk was, and how he could probably save a lot of people. They were really just trying to get Jeremy to hang out with them. Around the beginning of middle school was when he started to be a jerk. At first it was just teasing, about how my quirk was useless and the only good it did was that it let me play video games while quirk training. But eventually he started pushing and shoving, and the first time I've ever fought him was in seventh grade, which he totally destroyed me in, heck, his punches felt like bricks being slammed into my stomach! Anyway, by the time we got to high school, he had severed ties with me completely. So, in conclusion, the whole reason two of your team members are in the infirmary could be blamed on me." Ray finished speaking, and looked up to see the U.A. students staring at him, awed expressions on their faces.

"Don't blame yourself for how things turned out. You don't deserve the stress." said Iida, firmly clapping Ray's shoulder.

"You don't know if things would be different or not." said Midoriya, nodding affirmatively.

"Well, thanks, but I'm not sure if I can just up and forget what I've always thought." said Ray, scratching the back of his neck and looking around.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Asked Ashido, pointing out Ray scratching his neck.

"Nervous habit, I guess. Who are you up against in the competition? We're up against Spain." Said Ray, quickly changing the subject once more.

"How does the WQC actually work, anyway?" Inquired Grace, who had popped out of view, and was now suddenly behind Kaminari, who jumped.

Ray answered for her.

"Two teams go up against each other, and teams take turns sending teammates up to the arena, where the two fight. The loser is no longer allowed to fight for the team, and the winner gets to stay on the team. The less teammates you have, the more taxing it is for the team as a whole."

"What happens when your entire team gets out?" Asked Ashido.

"Then your team gets sent home." Said Ray, and took another bite of his pancakes.

The U.A. students looked around at each other, silently vowing to their teammates that they wouldn't lose.

"When is the competition starting?" Asked Iida.

"Tomorrow." Ray simply replied, causing some surprised expressions to show, and everyone to sit up suddenly.

"We're allowed to quirk train, but you might not be able to use the training room, since the rest of the five are most likely now standing guard. After what happened, I don't think they'd let you in." Said Ray as he finished off his pancakes, took a swig of orange juice, and got up.

"By the way," Ray said over his shoulder as he left, "I'm on the USA team as well, and I won't be going easy on you."

Everyone stared after Ray, realizing that another powerful opponent had made themselves clearly recognizable.

"We won't lose, will we?" Asked Yaoyorozu, uncertain of what was to come.

"We won't. And that's a fact." Said Midoriya, determined, and stood up. Everyone did the same.

"How about we go train?" Asked Iida, and everyone nodded.

"We aren't letting you through." Said Trevor, and crossed his arms.

"Why not? We have just as much a right to use it as you do." Said Todoroki calmly, speaking for the group.

"Hey Wesley! You hearing this?" Asked Trevor to the black haired teen, who shook his head.

"Well, let me fill you in. These japs think they have rights to use this place! As if they owned it." Said Trevor, looking back at Todoroki.

"Here's the deal. If you don't get out of our sight, we'll be forced to 'act.'" Trevor said, putting air quotes around the word 'act'. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Asked Trevor condescendingly.

"Here. Let me do this." Said a voice from the back. Shinsou pushed his way through the crowd of U.A. students, and began having a conversation with Trevor and Wesley. Before they knew it, Shinsou had them under his control.

"Let us use the training facility, and don't bother us until we tell you to." Said Shinsou, and Trevor and Wesley silently walked away, leaving the training room unguarded.

"Not bad Shinsou!" Said Sero, giving Shinsou a grin.

"Yeah, well, we needed to practice." Mumbled Shinsou, rubbing his neck, embarrassed by being the center of attention.

Everyone began their training routines. Half way through the day, someone came to visit them.

"Hey! Can I join the training session?" Asked a voice.

Me too, _ma copines?_ Said another, more flamboyant voice.

"Look everyone! Kirishima and Aoyama are back!" Exclaimed Kaminari, and the group rushed over.

"Seems like you guys are training for tomorrow, huh? I can't be that one guy who gets left in the dust!" Said Kirishima, activating his quirk for emphasis.

" _Moi aussi,_ I must also not get left behind!"

Said Aoyama, striking a pose.

"Well, let's train our butts off!" Said Tetsutetsu, who had arrived with Aoyama, and pumped his fist in the air, prompting the others do so the same.

"We should also decide in what order we should send our teammates out." Suggested Shiozaki, hands clasped together.

"Well, may I go first?" Asked Sero, eager to win a round.

"I don't see why not, Sero." Said Midoriya, and then began looking through his notebook, and started coming up with strategies.

Suddenly, Trevor and Wesley burst through the doors into the room, panting and red faced. Whether it was because they were running or because of anger, nobody was sure.

"You can't use the room." Wheezed Trevor, hands on his knees. His kneecap then split open, and Trevor pulled out his own femur, and hefted it, ready to club anyone who defied him. Wesley also got into a battle ready stance, and his fingers turned black and started melting and reforming, dripping onto the ground.

"Hey, thanks for letting us use the training room." Said Kaminari snarkily, and headed towards the door of the training room, hands in his pockets. The rest of the U.A. students followed suit. "We were just finishing up anyway. Thanks for not having to 'act.'" Said Kaminari sarcastically, over exaggerating the way he made finger quotes, throwing the word back in Trevor's face. Trevor looked as if he had been slapped, and Wesley's fingers had stopped dripping, his face in just as much shock.

"Well, see you in the finals!" Said Yaoyorozu cheerfully, and closed the doors behind them. The U.A. students didn't get very far before they heard a frustrated yell behind them. Uraraka was the first to break.

"Pfft-" said Uraraka, barely stifling a laugh.

The group lost it, and laughed so hard tears formed in the corners of their eyes.

That evening, back at the dorms, everybody was brainstorming and coming up with strategies.

"How about we send out alternating long range to close range fighters?" suggested Yaoyorozu, thinking deeply.

"That could be a good idea, but there might be a bad match up." Said Midoriya, scribbling more and more notes.

"How about two close range then two long range?" Asked Kirishima, peering over midoriya's shoulder.

"We may not have enough of both." Responded Iida, a pensive crease on his forehead.

"Actually, it could work, but it all depends on which team throws out which quirk, long range versus short range." Said Midoriya as he looked up from his notes.

"We just need to not have a predictable pattern." He said, causing some brows to wrinkle.

"How about we just send the most confusing quirks out first? Like Shinso's brainwashing." said Kaminari, staring off into space.

Everybody looked at Kaminari, a dumbfounded expression on everybody's face.

"That...could actually work! Our opponents wouldn't know how to deal with them!" said Midoriya excitedly.

"Well, the most confusing ones I can think of are Shinso's, Shiozaki's, and maybe Todoroki if you use only one quirk, and save the other for emergencies or something of the sort." Mused Tokoyami.

"And that's three long range quirks there! Hopefully if we send Shinsou out first hopefully we might take out their strongest guy."

Everyone looked at Shinsou with a determined look in their eyes, hands clenched.

"Will you be first, Shinsou?" Asked Midoriya, voicing everybody's thoughts.

Before Shinsou could respond, the door slammed open with a loud crash.

"LIKE HELL HE WILL!" Yelled an angry Bakugo. "If the strongest usually goes first, then I'm taking that spot" He sneered.

"I'll destroy them all without even breaking a sweat!" Bakugo boasted.

"Technically, you need to break a sweat to activate your quirk, so that would be near impossible." Said Todoroki.

"ZIP IT YOU CANADIAN FLAG!" Yelled Bakugo, and stomped off. Again.

"Well, Shinsou, I guess you're second then." Said Midoriya, and then scribbled a list of who would go in which order.

"I think we could call this meeting adjourned." Said Tokoyami, and with that, everybody went to bed.

The next morning, as everybody was waking up, they noticed a piece of notebook paper stuck to the refrigerator with a magnet, listing the order of who would go first:

Katsuki Bakugo

Hitoshi Shinso

Tenya Iida

Ibara Shiozaki

Ochaco Uraraka

Hanta Sero

Eijiro Kirishima

Denki Kaminari

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

Shoto Todoroki

Izuku Midoriya

Mina Ashido

Momo Yaoyorozu

Yuga Aoyama

Fumikage Tokoyami

"Well, seems we have the starting line-up" said Kaminari, and then Midoriya stepped forward.

"What you see here is the order we will be going in. this is the way we'll have it for the entire time. I realize that could be risky, and I'll change it if we need to. I'll be the coach, essentially." Midoriya looked around the room. "Is that good with everyone?" nobody spoke up.

"Then let's do this!" he shouted, and everyone cheered.

 **I would just like to say I'm sorry to those who've waited, and though I've tried my hardest, i could not shake this horrible sense of writer's block. Anyway, I'll try my hardest to keep uploading, but I still feel like crud for keeping y'all waiting.**


End file.
